In an electronic retail setting in which multiple sellers operate in a single electronic marketplace, more than one seller can offer an item for sale to customers. The item can include a physical or virtual item. The item can be listed in various offerings from various sellers at different prices and at different terms. For example, shipping terms can vary among different sellers. A shipping location of a seller can vary. Certain sellers may offer rebates or rewards to customers. Some sellers may include as a purchase term that the seller will donate an amount to one or more charities in exchange for the purchase of an item in an offering. Accordingly, customers have many options from which to choose when selecting a particular offering of an item in which they are interested.